


Enodie/Elonid smut

by Lemon_Rock



Series: Smut-ish [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Elodie is still upset about back stabbing Enid. But the ninja doesn't care that much. Things take a turn for the best. All's well that ends well.





	Enodie/Elonid smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be good

**(** **So this thing takes place after Bittersweet Rivals and just before Mystery Sleepover)**

Enid and two of her classmates walked back from the cafeteria, chatting about whatever it is they'd talk about. Their conversation draining out the quiet noise coming from the ninja's room. Miss Pastel whispered something to her friend before telling Enid they had to go.

  
**"I'll tell Elodie you were over."** Enid said waving the two off.

 **"Thanks Enid."** Miss Pastel smiled, tugging at her friends side.

 **"Yeah, thanks, Enid!"** K.P replied as they left for their own rooms.

 **"Alright. Bye Pastel. See ya Koala Princess."** Enid opened the door quietly in case of Elodie being asleep or something, **"Elodie, I'm back. Pastel and** **K.P** **were lookin' for** **you-** **"** The purple haired teen blinked.

At the corner of her bed, sobbing quietly, sat the Pride of P.O.I.N.T Prep herself, Elodie, in the traditional face-to-knees crying position. Enid was not shocked but rather surprised that she'd found the blonde so _vulnerable_.

 **"Elodie? Are you okay?"** Enid asked, walking over to the more sparkly side of the room. She rested her hand gently on the blonde's shoulder, causing Elodie to twitch a little under the sudden physical contact.

 **"You shouldn't be around me"** The blonde mumbled, a shaky tone in her voice.

 **"Why not?"** Enid, still having no idea what to do, sat down in front of the blonde, hoping that she'd look up.

 **"Because I'm a horrible person"** Elodie choked up. Mascara stained tears streaming down her face. Painting a morbid picture on her magenta knee high socks.

 **"You're not a horrible person. I mean, you can be over confident or** **narcissistic** **at times** **but-** **wait. Is this still about before? Elodie I forgave you already,** **didn't** **I?"** The ninja added softly.

**"** **Yes"** Elodie murmured

 

**"Then I don't understand** **whats-** **"**

 

" **I know you forgave me and all Enid, but apologising won't** ** **change**** **what I did. It really hurt you and it took a lot out of me to look to you again, to speak to you, and it's still eating me alive hanging out with you again."** Elodie sighed, pulling a small gold charm from underneath her shirt, **"I guess I just haven't really** **made much progress** **fixing anything.** **"** She smiled sadly, hoping to have some huge weight lifted from her shoulders. It was, but only slightly.

 

The ninja put her hands to Elodie's face, cupping it so that she couldn't look away. **"Listen, Elodie. What you did won't just disappear"** She paused, this time gaining a sad glance from the blonde teen, **"But its in the past now. And whatever happens in the future, I'll still be your best friend"** Enid smiled as she wiped away the blonde's tears. Her thumbs stained black with makeup. Elodie looked up finally and held the other close.

 

After a while of still being surprised, Enid hugged her back, laughing as she lifted Elodie into the air by her thin waist. Twirling the blonde around as a sudden joy overtook her.

 

Enid sat down, the other on her lap facing her, smiling and pleasantly relaxed. She was happy to still be able to call Elodie her best friend, and she was sure Elodie felt that way just as much.

 

**"I've wanted this for so long. A freedom from the imprisonment of guilt all these years. But never have I thought to be living in the same room as you and acting like this silly feud was nothing"**

 

The two stared into each other's eyes, gleaming, sparkling. Unable to stop their smiles. Enid pulled back a strand of golden blonde hair that hung in Elodie's face.

 

**"You're gorgeous"** She said, smiling in such a way that it seemed as if she was on the brink of tears, obviously it was just teenage emotion.

 

**"I could say the same about you"** Elodie giggled. Enid unwrapped her arms from the blonde's waist, cupping her cheeks and pecking Elodie's lips softly. It was quick, for no feeling was meant to linger around.

 

The blonde, confused and flushed, kissed Enid a bit longer, her hands sliding up the ninja's thick thighs. A twisted, lustful feeling fluttering in her stomach. She needed more. But not without consent. She knew she'd hurt the other enough already.

 

**"** **Enid-** **"** Cut short by a soft pair of lips, Elodie smiled. She felt calm, warm and relaxed as she kissed the ninja back. She'd pictured something exactly like this and yet completely different in its own weird way. _Very gay, Elodie. Very gay indeed._

 

Elodie gently rested her hand to the other's cheek, massaging the skin as she ran her other hand through her back hair, twirling the short purple strands around her fingers, tugging them harder at every jolt of adrenaline or lust.

 

Enid's hands roamed the blonde teen's sides, rubbing and pressing her fingers in circular motions, earning a soft moan from the other. 

 

Her tongue brushed Elodie's lips seeking permission to enter. Granted, Enid immediately took the lead before they wrestled for dominance once again. Her tongue exploring every inch of the other's mouth, hot breaths wondering down their throats, a hunger running through the two.

  
The blonde pushed forward, their crotches now lightly grinding against one another. Enid grinned as she raised her knee, pressing it to the blonde's groin.

Elodie let out another moan, gasping for air as she broke the kiss, saliva hanging from their red, swollen lips. Enid ran a hand through the blonde's hair, pulling her closer, their foreheads pressed against each other. The two were panting, out of breath, clouded over by lust and emotion.

 

**"Hey"** Enid smirked

 

**"** **Hi"** Elodie giggled a response

 

**"I know you were emotional just a moment ago, but... You wanna continue?"** Enid asked blankly. No use in trying to sugarcoat permission for sex.

  
**"Should I lock the door?"** Elodie smiled, getting up.

 **"Did that when I came in from the cafeteria."** The ninja grinned, raising herself from the bed. Her body almost desperate to be near Elodie's.

 **"You planned this? My, my, how sly, that ninja training must be really useful."** The blonde smirked, resting her hands on Enid's hips, as she bit her lip, her thumbs toying with the other's sides.

Elodie looked down, watching her hands stroke the ninja's thighs up and down, eventually resting them on Enid's plump behind.

Enid smirked, pulling the other up to sit on her hips. She looked at the blonde with a grin before smashing their lips together.

Oh and the feeling. The lust and their driven teenage hormones mixing and pulling them closer. There was definitely love in the air.

Enid carried the girl to the bed, dropping down with Elodie underneath. Their tongue wrestle continued, saliva pooling from their mouths. It was total concupiscence. A euphoria of sexual desire.

Enid trailed her sloppy kisses down the blonde's jaw, a bright blush covering both their faces. The ninja bit and sucked on Elodie's neck, licking and blowing on the newly formed bruise, making the blonde gasp soft and pleasingly.

She moved her right hand lower, running the hand up the blonde's skirt. Enid tugged at the tights underneath, seething against the fabric. Elodie gave a hum of approval, allowing the purple haired girl to slide it off. Suspense was key and teasing was her method.

Slowly Enid began to strip the blonde of her clothing as she made her move toward Elodie's breasts. Loosening the pink lace bra and tossing it aside, Enid bit and sucked on her nipple. At the moment, whichever one it was, was not important.

The room became a steamy, moist playground for their sexual cravings to wander free. Elodie wrapped her legs around Enid as the ninja sucked harder. Sweat trailed the blonde's forehead as she tried subduing her noises. The ninja bit harder at her breast making her gasp. Quickly, Enid put two of her fingers in front of Elodie's mouth, whispering _'suck'_

The blonde did as she was told, one hand holding Enid's wrist, the other pulling at the mess of lavender hair beneath her, as she sucked on the ninja's index and middle fingers.

Enid trailed lower, leaving the blonde's chest almost over coated by hickeys and bite marks. She nibbled on Elodie's hip, making the blonde moan her name.

 _ **"**_ _ **E-Enid**_ **"** She stuttered as the other started to spread butterfly kisses at the top of her pelvis. Enid blew and licked the tip of Elodie's opening. She opened the blonde's legs wider, teasing Elodie with her nose.

The ninja licked around the designated area, making the other wait with raw, primitive anticipation. Elodie sucked harder just as Enid removed her fingers from the blonde's mouth, sticking it somewhere else instead.

Elodie gasped at the sudden jolt of energy she received. Enid sure knew what the hell it was she was doing. The ninja lowered her face to the blonde's vagina as she began to thrust her fingers. In and out, in and out. Then as quickly as she pulled them out, in went her tongue.

All these feelings began to mix up inside the blonde, slowly churning as Enid's tongue began to explore its surroundings. Nailing all the perfect spots, pushing all of Elodie's buttons. The ninja licked and lapped, twisting and turning her tongue as she tested out different techniques.

Elodie was sweating, moans and other seductive noises arising to an overheard pitch that she so greatly earned to express. The blonde couldn't hold on any longer and in a flash of white, Enid's job was done, her face flushed and covered in Elodie's cum.

The ninja hummed, cleaning Elodie's mess with her tongue as the blonde rode out her final waves of pleasure.

**"Oh Enid. That was... fantastic."**

**"I guess so"** the ninja shrugged modestly, licking her fingers as well as the area around her lips.

**"But I doubt it'll be better than me"**

**"** **Wha** **-** " The purple haired teen was cut short, as Elodie's lips connected with her own. Admittedly, as aroused as Enid was, she wanted to be calm and see what the blonde had in store for her. Heh, cashier jokes.

Elodie climbed over the ninja, her naked form caressing Enid's clothing. What a bother. Elodie got off the bed as seductively as she could, brushing her slender fingers through her golden blonde hair. On the counter was her sparkly pink phone, she exhaled as she typed in her pin.

 **"My phone's not the only thing I'm turning on right now, is it, Enid?"** The blonde smirked as she entered her music folder, playing _"Tonight"_ by _John_ _Lege_ nd, making Enid chuckle lightly in the back.

The ninja got up from the bed, strolling her way to her newfound lover. The background music beginning to play.

Elodie raised her arms overhead, dropping them gently onto Enid's shoulders. The ninja rested her hands on the blonde's naked form, sliding them up and down her thighs and glancing attentively at Elodie's lips. She bit her own, trying to hide how bad she wanted this because Cob knows this was turning her on _so much_.

 **"** **Elod** **-** **Mmf** **"** Enid was then cut short by a pair of glossed lips crashing onto hers as Elodie shoved her up against the wall. And with almost surprising strength, the blonde raised her up, still not breaking the kiss. Their tongues wrestled, now very familiar with each other's taste.

Elodie carried the ninja to her bed, dropping her gently and working her way to start following the lyrics of the song that played dastardly in the background.

 _"Baby tonight's the night_  
_I let you know,_  
_Baby tonight's the night_  
_we lose control._  
_Baby tonight you need that,_  
_Tonight believe that,_  
_Tonight I'll be the_  
_best you ever had._  
_I don't wanna brag,_  
_but I'll be_  
_the best you ever_ _had._  
_I don't wanna brag,_  
_but I'll be_  
_the best you ever_ _had_."

Elodie hummed the melody through their kiss, pressing her lips harder onto the other's. That's surely going to leave a bruise tomorrow.

Enid moaned quietly, even though she was trying really hard not to let Elodie see how much she got to her.

The blonde ran a hand down Enid's sides, slipping it into the ninja's black cycling shorts. Elodie smirked as she felt how hot and bothered the other was from the lack of attention. But she wasn't _that_ forward. _Tease first, fuck later_. It's what Enid did wasn't it?

Roughly, Elodie pushed the ninja's arms to her sides, pinning her effortlessly. Enid blushed redder under the blonde's gaze, their eyes meeting for the first time since they kissed.

This time it was slow and passionate and not as hungry as before. It didn't take Elodie long before her hands started to strip the other of their clothing. Unbuttoning her velvet blazer, and tossing it to the other side of the room, along with Enid's blue Gar's crop top and slick black cycling shorts. Now leaving the ninja's top half completely naked

Elodie looked her over and bit her lip before giggling and pecking the other behind her ear. Trailing her kisses down Enid's jawline, sucking at the sensitive parts of her neck.

As quiet as the ninja was trying to be, she couldn't help but moan softly at the feeling. Elodie was being so precise, so gentle. It just wasn't like her.

The blonde reached Enid's breasts, licking and nibbling at the ninja's hardened nubs.

 **"Hmm... Elodie"** The purple haired teen mumbled. Elodie continued to suck, leaving hickeys underneath Enid's boobs, her hands wandering their way up and down the purple haired teen's thighs.

 **"You're so warm"** Elodie hushed, her hot breath seething against Enid's pelvis. The blonde snickered, bringing her lips all the way up to Enid's. The two shared a slow kiss, their lips synchronised. The ninja wanted more, moaning as Elodie broke the kiss giggling.

The blonde moved back down in between Enid's legs, scattering little pecks on her inner thigh.

Elodie's head between her thighs was the hottest thing she'd ever laid eyes on, and her neglected libado was expressing it's gratitude. The craving to reach out infected her whole body, but she

was helpless to do anything about it. Arm across her eyes Enid just hoped her arousal wouldn't be obvious.

Muted whines and soft pleas, Elodie slipped one digit into her entrance, moving slow enough to warrant a low groan. The soft sliding grew faster, now vibrating and warm heat seeping through Enid's body, the ninja keened, biting the inside of her lip. The blonde replaced her slender fingers with perfectly glossed (and partially bruised) lips.

With a stiff tongue Elodie traced around the inner hood, treating each fold like a lily petal.

Her partner didn't have much to say, she laid stiff as a rock, as if fearful to move, but the rise and fall of her chest and the way she was oozing onto the blonde's chin betrayed that she was far from being made of stone.

And that was just that, because the things that Elodie could do with her tongue were sinful. She was relentless, and the ninja came with her legs clamped around Elodie's head, her fingers fisted in the sheets.

Her moans faded out into quiet pants and they were still for a moment, until Enid sat up and tugged on the blonde's ears, pulling her into a kiss. Not soon after, Elodie was straddling the ninja's lap, tired and content.

Enid closed her eyes. She looked soft and warm, her red, flushed lips were terribly inviting and Elodie caressed it, pecking the ninja softly.

 **"We should get some rest. We've got classes tomorrow"** The purple haired teen yawned.

 **"Although, "** Elodie paused as though she was deciding on whether or not to say anything, **"Does this make us a thing now? I mean I've heard of friends with benefits,** **but-** **"**

 **"We are whatever you'd like us to be, Elodie"** Enid said interjecting the taller girl

 **"Then I'll be glad to call you my girlfriend"** The blonde smiled a soft tired smile, her lips beat and bruised.

 **"I love you"** Enid grinned, kissing the other's forehead

 **"I love you too"** The blonde sighed as Enid covered the two lovers with Elodie's pink branded blankets as the two drifted into a calm, peaceful sleep.


End file.
